


“I might just kiss you.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Post ARR, The Scions are still in hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira hasn't received any new letters from Aurion in months. He risks a trip to Revenant's Toll in a desperate attempt to hear from his soulmate.





	“I might just kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Scions are framed for the assassination. He’s supposed to be in Ishgard but he travelled through Coerthas Central Highlands to check for any letters that may have been mistakenly delivered to Mor Dhona instead of Ishgard. He’s desperate to hear from his mate in these trying times :(
> 
> At the same time, this is when Urianger supposedly disappeared The Waking Sands with magic. 
> 
> **Also, I love Urianger and the way he speaks but I can’t write that way to save my life so I did my best. I even tried to find some kind of olde English converter but the one I found was Shakespearean and sounded nothing like our Great Elezen Scion so I had to manually figure it out. Please excuse any wrong uses of speech in this.

“Nothing? Alright then...thank you.” Xhaira’s ears began to droop under his hood after the Moogle flew away. He hadn’t heard back from Aurion in nearly four months. He kept writing and sending letters through the Mail Moogles, and they assured him that they were all received directly from his mate, but no response had been brought to him. 

Irritated and worried, Xhaira made his way back towards the Rising Stones. It was dangerous for him to be here, but he needed a short rest before he made the long trek back to Ishgard. He was avoiding using the aetherytes in such populated areas due to his current criminal status; having someone report that the Warrior of Light had been caught teleporting while on the run would just make it impossible for him to come back later. 

Sighing softly, Xhaira walked a little faster, nodding to Slafborn as he passed. The Roegadyn was the only one aware of his presence in Mor Dhona and Xhaira trusted him to keep that information to himself. Moving quickly through The Seventh Heaven and the entrance to The Rising Stones before anyone could wonder who he was, Xhaira didn’t stop until he was at the doors to The Solar. 

Pushing open the heavy doors, Xhaira was startled to see that the room was not empty. But before he could draw his weapon, a familiar voice spoke.

“Fear not, Warrior. Thou will find no enemies hither.”

Shocked, Xhaira moved his hand away from his hip. “Urianger?” He closed the Solar doors behind him. “What are you doing here? Glad as I am to see that you’re safe, I don’t think this is the best place to hide.”

Urianger smiled and made his way towards his fellow Scion. “Nay, it is not. Mine presence in Revenant’s Toll would be duly noted in short order. The Waking Sands provideth ample protection for me, so long as the magicks placed over the dwelling do not fail. Nay, I am only here for a brief time, with the hope that thou would be present. It seems as though I was correct in traveling hither.” 

Xhaira turned his head to the side, a puzzled look on his face. “You were looking for me?” The Elezen nodded, reaching into his robes to pull out a series of envelopes. “I believe these are for you, Warrior. Despite the magicks hiding The Waking Sands from prying eyes, the Moogles have been able to find the location with ease. With thou location being changed and hidden so suddenly, some of the postal Moogles have had difficulty delivering the missives.”

Xhaira’s eyes widened, a gasp the only warning before he leapt forward to take the letters from Urianger. “Thank you Urianger! I might just kiss you.” Running a thumb over the envelope, Xhaira could see that each one was from Auri. “You don’t know how much this means to me.” He struggled to keep the tears out of his eyes and voice. 

Urianger shook his head. “Nay, I believe thou hath expressed the extent of thine love for the one writing the missives, and I would not leave thee wanting for what brings thee the most joy.”

Pulling the letters closer to his chest, Xhaira smiled at the Scion. “Thank you Urianger. I hope one day you’ll get to meet him. His name is Aurion, and he’s my soulmate. I would love to tell you about him now but…” Xhaira bit his lip.

Urinager shook his head again. “Nay, thou need not wait any longer to read the missives. I must needs get back to The Waking Sands. Pray, spend time with your beloved in the only way thou can before thou must maketh your way back to Ishgard. Should any other missives arrive for thou, I will send them on to Ishgard.”

Xhaira thanked the Elezen again as he left, settling in the seat near the small fireplace before opening the oldest letter in the pile.

_ “My dearest Xhaira, I hope this reaches you well....” _


End file.
